


Our Choices Seal Our Fates

by DarkGlowingLight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Robbcella is the endgame, Romance, Still we need drama!, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/pseuds/DarkGlowingLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Myrcella broke up eight years ago the things between them end up pretty badly. Now they will reunite again on Loras and Renly's wedding. How will the things go? And why does Myrcella have a seven year old child who looks just like Robb?</p><p>Previously named "Comming Home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Our Choices Seal Our Fates**

**Hello my dearest readers! As I’ve said on my last note this will be rewritten again. Everything will be different except for some details. I hope you all enjoy this story with these changes I’ve made.**

**And a special thanks to Dayton! Who helps me quite a lot!**

**Their ages: Aegon 37, Theon and Gendry 36, Robb and Jon 35, Ygritte and Talisa 34, Sansa 30, Joffrey and Myrcella 29, Margaery 28, Arya 26, Bran 24, Tommen 21, Rickon 17, Shireen 16.**

**Now the kids ages: Lily (Joffrey and Sansa’s daughter) 11, Lyall (Myrcella and Robb’s son) 7, Rickard and Wylla (Talisa and Robb’s Twins) 6, Edrick (Talisa’s eldest son) 15.**

**Cersei is Robert Renly and Stannis sister. So there’s no incest here. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood and a Lannister by soul. And Joffrey is not evil here, almost in every fic Joff is an ass but not this time!**

**The actor I had in mind for Aegon is Luke Evans.  I just saw Dracula Untold and I thought he and Ingeras (Rickon in got) were so cute together.  As for Myrcella just imagine a stunning green eyed blonde haired woman.**

**If you like it, hate it, comment it, Kudos, and bookmark it! And if you have ideas please let me know.**

* * *

 

When her uncle Renly told her he and Loras were getting married she was happy for him. Then he told her the Starks were coming to the wedding too. _It’s because Robert and Ned’s friendship_ he said. What a load of crap. Nevertheless, she had to go to the wedding she was one of their bridesmaids after all. In less than six hours, she would have to see him again.

“Cella? You’re awake already? Come back to bed.”

“I can’t. It’s already 6 am and I have to go with Margaery, remember? It’s my uncle’s wedding.”

“Oh I remember, you’ll be the most beautiful bridesmaid of the Seven Kingdoms. Come back to bed with your husband.”

“If my handsome dragon wants me to go to bed again. How can I deny him that?” The twenty nine year old woman said before going back to bed to her husband’s strong arms.

“See this is much better. My beautiful wife the mother of my son in my arms. Isn’t it perfect?” He lovingly said before kissing his wife.

“I don’t want to see Robb Stark.” She replied burring her face in his neck.

“It’s been eight years since you last saw him. We’ve been married since our son was three. The Starks already destroyed my family, now I have one of my own. I’ll die before letting that Young Wolf take what’s rightfully mine.” Aegon hugged her harder as if he was afraid she might disappear.

“Aegon I love you. No one will tear us apart. That’s not why am I scared.”

“You’re afraid he wants to be the father of _our_ son after eight years. However, he is not Lyall’s father. He didn’t raised him, he didn’t even wanted you to have Lyall, from the moment he told you to abort our son he lost every single right he had over Lyall.” He protectively said.

“He looks so much like Robb, he has his eyes, the same brown reddish curls. The only thing Lyall has from me is his long eyelashes and his milky skin. The moment they see him, they will start talking and I don’t want to expose our child to that. Joffrey has the thing so much easier than us.” The blonde woman almost cried.

“In a way he has. Sansa got pregnant, had the child and left him. Now with twenty-nine years old things are good for him, but being seventeen and having a child it’s hard. However, Lily adores Sansa. She is her favourite superhero. It’s not easy for your brother to see his daughter’s bedroom full of posters of Sansa without knowing she is her mother.” Her husband replied.

“I think Joffrey only sleeps with my best friends. First Sansa and now Margaery. They just got engaged. Lilian is over the moon knowing her dad and her step mom will finally marry. She just want to have a sister.” Myrcella laughed.  

“Lyall on the other hand is against the idea to have siblings. He doesn’t want to share you with anyone. Smart boy.”

“What can I say? My baby likes attention. Just like my mother.”

Aegon pulled her on top of him kissing her his left arm around her waist while his right hand was holding her head deepening the kiss. She had both of her arms around her husband’s neck kissing him back. When suddenly someone was calling her over the phone, she pulled away from Aegon to answer the phone.

“Don’t reply and come bac-“

“Hello? Margaery?” The blonde woman replied catching her breath.

“We are supposed to go to Highgarden together. What is wrong with your voice? You two where having sex again?” The blue-eyed woman laughed over the phone.

“MARG! Where are you?” Myrcella changed the subject fast.

“I came from Casterly Rock to Dragonstone just to go together to Highgarden. Aren’t I the kindest woman of the seven kingdoms? I am in the main hall of your castle. So many dragons and lions everywhere, you have to put more flowers here.”

“This castle has more than two thousand years Margaery it belonged to Aegon’s ancestors who were Targaryens. Of course there are dragons everywhere as for the lions my grandfather wanted them. If Tywin wants something, Tywin will have it.”

“You seem scared of him. Does the old lion scare you, Cella?”

“He obviously does otherwise there wouldn’t be so many lions and golden stuff around this castle. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Bye, Marg.” She hung up on her.

“She is already here isn’t she?” Aegon asked.

“Yes, unfortunately I have to get ready. I’ll see you in Highgarden will Lyall, my love.” She said kissing him one last time before leaving with Margaery.

“I’ll see you there, I love you, Cella.” He kissed her again.

“Stop kissing me, Margaery is waiting.” She laughed.

“She can’t wait.”

“No, she can’t.”

Aegon smiled one last time before letting her go. He was the luckiest man on earth. He had his beautiful wife and his son. He was happy, _they were happy._ If that filthy wolf tries to steal his wife or their son away from him, he was ready to burn them all. After all the Starks slaughtered his family, his mother, his father and his little sister the three of them were dead. He was only a boy when that happened he almost died but he managed to survive, he couldn’t protect his family back then but he can now. He will start a war if necessary to keep them by his side. Even if it means sacrificing thousands of soldiers. He was ready for war.

“Aegon are you listening to me?” His wife asked sweetly.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” He replied sweetly.

“I was telling you no matter what Lyall says don’t let him wear that stupid Captain America shirt. He must wear the purple shirt.”

“Alright, my queen. He will wear the shirt you want.” Aegon said.

“Goodbye, my love.” She said before leaving with Margaery.

“What took you so long? Sex? Lyall?” Margaery laughed.

“Don’t use my baby boy and sex in the same sentence. That’s disgusting.” Myrcella laughed back.

“Alright, I can’t wait to see those two lovebirds get married. Then of course, the feasts and parties, every single Westeros house will be there for two entire weeks. How are you feeling about that? Seeing Robb again after all those years…”

“I’ll be fine. I just have to act as if nothing ever happened. As long as I don’t have to talk to those cowards I’ll be fine.”

“Funny, why don’t I believe you then?”

“Robb made his choice and I made mine Marg. We are both married with children. I think he has four kids. Maybe five. I don’t know, I honestly don’t care. It’s not as if Lyall will talk to his little bastards.” The blonde woman replied.

“The kids are innocent, Myrcella.”

“My son is innocent too. He wanted me to abort him remember? His exactly words were _“That thing can’t be born, I can’t have a child with a Lannister. Look you are hot but I am not stupid that little thing growing inside of you must die. It is not mine anyways”_ See? That fucking young wolf is not a nice person. He is a filthy coward just like the slut of his actress sister.” The blonde woman spat.

“Robb is a bastard and you hate him I get it. Is Sansa so horrible?” Margaery asked.

“I despise him will all my heart, stop talking about those filthy animals.” Cella said trying to stop her future sister in law.

“Please tell me about Sansa. I know Joffrey hates her as much as you hate Robb but I would like to know more things about the mother of my stepdaughter.” Margaery asked.

“Mother? She is not a mother, she just gave birth to my niece. But to her credit she is not as hateable as Robb. She is a gorgeous woman, an amazing actress no wonder why she is on almost every movie nowadays. Not all that glitters is gold though, we were best friends since we were sixteen years old, she fell in love with Joffrey, she slept with him, she got pregnant she lived with us but she disappeared when Lilian was born. A month after that her first movie came out. Now she acts as if nothing ever happened. It’s just really strange she was actually really excited to have the child and when she found out it was a girl she couldn’t be happier. I don’t know what happened to her. She is not evil but she not an angel either. As much as I dislike her she is my niece’s birth mother that’s why I won’t ever say a bad thing to her. If you are worried she will take Joffrey from you it’s never going to happen.” Myrcella explained.

“How can you be so sure about it? You’ve said yourself she is beautiful.”

“You are more beautiful than she is.”

“I am not the mother of his child, _ye_ t. Sansa on the other hand is.”

“Sansa was his girlfriend a decade ago. Sansa abandoned Lilian. Joffrey hates her. End of the story Marg, he loves you.”

“Such a relief. I want to meet Sansa. We have so much to talk.” Margaery said.

“Leave the past in the past. Sansa choose to leave them. Now don’t be mean to her just because she is a filthy coward.” Myrcella replied.

“Let’s prepare ourselves for the biggest wedding of the year.”  

Three hours later they were on the church it was as big as the Sept of Baelor. Everything was decorated with flowers specially roses, horns, the Tyrells were an elegant family. It was the unification of two great houses. The Tyrells and the Baratheons. It was a very important day. Everyone was already entering the church. The bridesmaids were as beautiful as ever with that green-flowered dress.

Robb sat with his family his wife Talisa with his two children and his stepson. When he saw her for the first time in eight years, his heart stopped. _She’s stunning._ He thought. She always has been a beautiful girl but now she was a woman. A gorgeous one. She was smiling to someone. A tall strong man with a child older than his twins. He did not pay attention to the man and the child. When the ceremony was over Robb saw Myrcella talking to Margaery and laughing when that curly haired child ran towards her, hugging her.

“Mommy, you are so pretty this dress is so nice! You too auntie Marg! Look daddy let me wear the Captain American shirt.” The seven year old said proudly with his little arms around his mother’s waist.

“My baby little dragon, did you had fun without me? I told you to not let him wear that shirt.”  Myrcella hugged her son back.

“He looks cute with the shirt, Cella.” Her husband replied at his wife face expression.

“He is a very good looking boy, he looks good in everything. But he had to wear the purple shirt.” Myrcella replied.

“I am sorry your grace.” The seven-year-old boy said jokingly.

“Your grace doesn’t forgive you for this. Thank the gods you are cute otherwise both of you would be in trouble.” The blonde woman laughed before kissing her husband.

“Why didn’t you said goodbye to me, mommy?” Lyall asked.

“Because you could not come with me, we both know you wouldn’t let me go at all.” Myrcella replied.

“Because I love you mommy.”

“I love you too Lyall.”

He was watching the whole scene; he had to admit they looked so happy. A perfect family. She is radiant, so beautiful, so lovely. But there she is with another man who is not him. Having a child with another man. When he saw that man kissing her he felt as if someone stabbed him in his heart. He had to interrupt them. Robb stood up and walked towards his old lover.

“Myrcella…”

“Robb.” She said coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Choices Seal Our Fates**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hello my dearest readers! As I’ve said on my last note this will be rewritten again. Everything will be different except for some details. I hope you all enjoy this story with these changes I’ve made.**

**And a special thanks to Dayton! Who helps me quite a lot!**

**Their ages: Aegon 37, Theon and Gendry 36, Robb and Jon 35, Ygritte and Talisa 34, Sansa 30, Joffrey and Myrcella 29, Margaery 28, Arya 26, Bran 24, Tommen 21, Rickon 17, Shireen 16.**

**Now the kids ages: Lily (Joffrey and Sansa’s daughter) 11, Lyall (Myrcella and Robb’s son) 7, Rickard and Wylla (Talisa and Robb’s Twins) 6, Edrick (Talisa’s eldest son) 15.**

**Cersei is Robert Renly and Stannis sister. So there’s no incest here. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood and a Lannister by soul. And Joffrey is not evil here, almost in every fic Joff is an ass but not this time!**

**The actor I had in mind for Aegon is Luke Evans.  I just saw Dracula Untold and I thought he and Ingeras (Rickon in got) were so cute together.  As for Myrcella just imagine a stunning green eyed blonde haired woman.**

**I’ll update “ _The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess”_ next week!**

**If you like it, hate it, comment it, Kudos, and bookmark it! And if you have ideas please let me know.**

* * *

 

“Myrcella…”

“Robb.” She said coldly.

“You’ve changed.” He replied surprised at her cold reply.

“It’s been almost eight years, what did you expect?” She said coldly again.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, _my love?_ ” Aegon interjected their conversation.

“My love? Is he your boyfriend?” Robb asked.

“Aegon this is Robb Stark, Robb this is my husband Aegon Vl Targaryen and this little one is Lyall, my son.” The blonde haired woman answered.

Aegon looked at Robb before giving him a firm handshake. It was obvious both men did not like each other. _At least they were polite to each for now._ Myrcella thought.

“Mommy? You know this man?” Lyall asked sweetly.

“We used to know each other. That’s all. Why don’t you go to play with Lily?” She said sweetly to her child who nodded his little head.

“Okay, mommy. Daddy we will play with swords later?”

“Of course we will Ly, now go with your cousin.” Aegon stroked his son’s hair softy smiling at him.

“For some reason my mommy does not like you neither does my daddy. I feel it. I don’t like you. I don’t like you Robb.” Lyall looked at him before running away.

“Lyall! Apologize.” Myrcella angrily said but he was nowhere to be found.

“He already left, unbelievable. He did not mean it.” Aegon said.

“He surely didn’t. Such a polite boy.” The young wold replied sarcastically.

“I wonder how  _your_ children actually are. You came to talk to my wife after eight years. Is there anything in particular you want to say to her?” Aegon looked at him with anger.

“I just… wanted to see how she was.” Robb said staring at Myrcella who stared at him back.

“Well… You’ve seen me. Goodbye, Robb. Aegon my uncle wanted to talk to us.” She said to her husband leaving Robb there by himself.

“Who were those two Robb?” His heavily pregnant wife asked him.

“She was somebody I used to know. But she changed I almost don’t recognize her. As for the man he was just her husband. They aren’t important. Where are Wylla and Rick?” Robb replied shortly changing the subject fast.

“Rickard is with your mother and Wylla is with Arya. They don’t like this weather they say it’s too hot for them. It seems our children has your northern blood. This little one will be a northern just like his father.” Talisa touched her belly softy smiling at her husband who smiled her.

An hour later everyone was on the feast congratulating the new married couple while eating. Renly and Loras were talking to Margaery and Joffrey while Myrcella and Aegon were talking to Cersei and Jaime. Tyrion already left the wedding to visit some of his lady friends. While the children were eating at the kids table.

“Look at them Joff they look so happy. You think our wedding will be as perfect as this one?” Joffrey’s fiancé Margaery asked.

“No, our wedding will be the biggest wedding Westeros has ever seen.” The young lion said proudly.

“Even bigger than Aegon’s and Myrcella’s?”

“A thousand times bigger.”

“Lily is so excited about it. She wants to choose my wedding dress.” Margaery said happily.

“My daughter has a good taste.” _Just like her mother_. He bitterly thought about the mother of his daughter who was smiling at some man who were asking her for a autograph.

“Besides you’ll look beautiful in anything you wear.” He continued.

“You want to have more children, Joff?” The Tyrell woman asked.

“Once we marry, yes. But I want to make sure Lilian is ready to have a sibling.” The blonde man said.

“She will love to have a little sibling. She always took care of Lyall since he was a baby, she treats him like her little brother.” Margaery assured.

“Indeed she spends so much time with Lyall. She is good with babies.” _Unlike her mother_. He thought again of Sansa.

“How do you feel about it?” She asked.

“About what?” He questioned her surprised at that random question.

“About seeing the mother of your daughter again.” She said cautiously.

“I am fine. Lilian is my child. My daughter and she is only mine. If that filthy actress tries something with my child I’ll destroy her. And her stupid family of wild wolves.” Joffrey spat.

“The Starks are the strongest northern house Joffrey. You think you can win?”

“I am a Lannister. A lion from Casterly Rock and the lions won’t ever kneel to those filthy bastards. Besides in the case we were at war Myrcella is married to a Targaryen. Aegon has his entire aunt’s army who is the biggest army of the seven kingdoms. We would crush them. Aegon wants them dead anyway, it would be easy to make him help us to destroy them. The only one who is holding him back is Myrcella but if that Young shit says something bad about her son or her believe me the war will come. Eventually the north and the south will be at war. It’s only a matter of time.” Joffrey explained.

“Since Daenerys died Aegon is the most powerful man in Westeros. Why didn’t he took king’s landing instead of Dragonstone?” Margaery asked.

“I don’t know… Ask him.” Joffrey replied.

“I can’t wait this wedding ends already so we could go home.” Aegon whispered to his wife who smiled at him.

“In two weeks. Fourteen days and we will go home. Unless we take a small vacation to Casterly Rock.” Myrcella caressed his right cheek softy.

“What if I don’t want to go?” The Targaryen asked playfully.

“You would let your wife, your queen go there to the lion’s den all by herself? Why did I marry such a horrible monster?” They both laughed.

“With the worst monster in the world.” Aegon continued.

“Now seriously, Aegon you must be more patient. We’ve only been since 8 am and it’s only 2pm.” Myrcella said.

“What would we do here until we go home?” He winked at her.

“I can think so many things we could do.” Myrcella smiled.

“I would love to see them.”

“You would tonight, until then enjoy the feast.” She smiled before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

“Lovebirds it’s my wedding. You two already got married four years ago. This is my day dearest niece.” Renly said smiling.

“Look husband, my uncle is jealous because our wedding was much, much, greater than his.” The blonde woman and her uncle both of them started to laugh.

On the other side of the hall the Starks, the Boltons and the Greyjoys were chatting and eating. Eventually looking at the married couple who never looked more happily than this day, the day of their wedding.

“She is gorgeous, her husband too.” Talisa whispered to her mother in law.

“Who?” Catelyn asked.

“That blonde haired woman. Robb talked to her before since then he’s been acting distant.” The pregnant woman said.

“Myrcella?”

“I assume. Did they knew each other?” She asked quietly.

“They we’re together for two years before she left him.” Catelyn shortly explained.

“She left him… Why?”

“Robb never told us, I’ve never seen my son so broken then when she left him.” Catelyn replied.

“Did he … Did he loved her? _Does he love her?_ ” She asked angrily.

“That’s in the past Talisa. You’re his wife not Myrcella. Just calm down stress is not good for the child.” Catelyn told her.

“You’re right, sorry it’s just… He’s been distant and now he is not even here. He said he had to go to the bathroom but that was an hour ago. Do you think he is hiding something?”

“Talisa if you want to know how he feels just ask him.” The oldest red-haired woman said.

“Rick and Wylla don’t talk to those two children. Not even Edrick talks to them.” Arya said.

“What children? You mean the girl and the little boy?” Sansa asked.

“They’re beautiful children. Are they Tyrells or some southern family?” Talisa asked.

“The boy’s name is Lyall and he is Myrcella and Aegon Targaryen’s son as for the girl I have no idea.” Robb said sitting down.

“Robb. Where the hell have you been?” Arya questioned her brother.

“I needed to take some fresh air. That’s all.” Robb replied.

“Robb. Why are your eyes red? Did you cry?” His wife asked again worriedly.

“I told you, Talisa. I just needed some air.” The young wolf replied curtly.

“Myrcella has a son? How the hell we didn’t even know?” The brunette Stark girl asked.

“Stop talking about her at once.” Ned said.

In the children’s table Lily was talking to Lyall about her dress. While the other kids were talking to each other. Everything was calm until the pre teenager boy started to make fun of Lily who ignored him. She ignored him at first, but after some minutes of him making fun of her she couldn’t stand him anymore.

“Leave me alone.” Lily said.

“What if I don’t want to?” Edrick replied.

“She told you to leave her alone. Eat and stop it.” Lyall said politely but angrily.

“Who is this little shit? You know who am I? I am Edrick Maegyr. My step dad is Robb Stark the king in the north. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut.” The thirteen-year-old boy threatened Lyall.

Before Lyall could reply, Edrick pushed him violently to the floor and he threw food all over Lilian’s dress. “What are you going to do now?” He laughed at Lyall and Lily who was about to cry.

“I AM A TARGARYEN AND A LANNISTER. I WILL RULE THE SEVEN KINGDOMS. YOU ARE THE ONLY SHIT HERE!” Lyall screamed loudly making everyone in the room go silent.

“You’ve ruined my dress.” Lilian said crying.

“Lily, please don’t cry. I’ll buy you a thousand dresses like this one and much prettier if you want.” Lyall said sweetly to his cousin hugging her.

“Edrick is right my daddy will hurt you for saying that.” Wylla said.

“My father will hurt yours he is a DRAGON. A DRAGON.” Lyall screamed.

“What if your father can’t safe you? Want to see it?” Edrick laughed before grabbing Lilian violently and throwing her on the floor.

The moment Lyall he saw his cousin on the floor all he saw was red. He faced him and attacked him just like his father taught him. He hit him repeatedly in the face and between his legs. Throwing Edrick to the ground.

“AND NOW APOLOGIZE!” The young boy screamed.

“You animal leave my child alone.” Talisa slapped the seven year old across the face.

“You lay a finger on my son ever again you filthy whore and it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do.” The blonde haired woman came immediately.

“Mommy he started! He threw food at Lily’s dress! I told him to stop. I had to protect her just like daddy protects you.” Lyall said crying in his mother’s dress.

“Look at what this rat did to my son! He broke his nose! Make him apologize.” Talisa screamed.

Myrcella started to laugh at her making Talisa even more furious before replying to her. “Listen to me, I don’t even know who you are and I couldn’t care any less. But you slapped my son, my baby boy, be thankful you’re pregnant and I have more mercy than my grandfather otherwise you and your entire family will be already destroyed.”

“Are you threating me? I am married to a Stark.” Talisa angrily said.

“Oh well. Such a big achievement you got married to a Stark. Now I understand everything.  You might be a Stark sweetheart by marriage but I am a Lannister who is married to the most powerful man in Westeros. You threat me or my child ever again and I’ll destroy every single person who’s last name is Stark. Apologize you and your son or I’ll promise you will hear The Rains of Castamere soon enough.” Myrcella thread.

“Myrcella stop it.” Aegon whispered.

“She slapped our son and her filthy son threw our niece to the floor.” She replied.

“I am sorry; I shouldn’t have done that to your son. I overreacted. Edrick apologize now.” Talisa said almost crying.

“I am sorry.” Edrick said staring at the floor.

“I might have overreacted too. I apologize. I did not meant it. But I don’t want any of your children come near my son nor my niece.” Myrcella’s face softened.

“Neither do I.” Robb replied.

“Finally we both agree in something Robb.” Aegon Smiled.

“I think we will retire for today. Right Aegon?” Myrcella asked.

“Right.” Aegon replied leaving the hall with his wife and his son.

“It went better than I expected.” Cersei whispered to her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Choices Seal Our Fates**

**Chapter 3:**

**Hello my dearest readers! As I’ve said on my last note this will be rewritten again. Everything will be different except for some details. I hope you all enjoy this story with these changes I’ve made.**

**And a special thanks to Dayton and Joana! Who help me quite a lot!**

**Their ages: Aegon 37, Theon and Gendry 36, Robb and Jon 35, Ygritte and Talisa 34, Sansa 30, Joffrey and Myrcella 29, Margaery 28, Arya 26, Bran 24, Tommen 21, Rickon 17, Shireen 16.**

**Now the kids ages: Lily (Joffrey and Sansa’s daughter) 11, Lyall (Myrcella and Robb’s son) 7, Rickard and Wylla (Talisa and Robb’s Twins) 6, Edrick (Talisa’s eldest son) 15.**

**Cersei is Robert Renly and Stannis sister. So there’s no incest here. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood and a Lannister by soul. And Joffrey is not evil here, almost in every fic Joff is an ass but not this time!**

**The actor I had in mind for Aegon is Luke Evans.  I just saw Dracula Untold and I thought he and Ingeras (Rickon in got) were so cute together or Tommen in seasons 1 and 2.  As for Myrcella just imagine a stunning green eyed blonde haired woman.**

**I’ll update “ _The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess”_ Soon!**

**If you like it, hate it, comment it, Kudos, and bookmark it! And if you have ideas please let me know.**

* * *

 

 “No.” The blonde woman replied.

“Please Myrcella, I’m begging you.” The youngest stag said.

“Are you out of your mind? We’ve only been here less than a day and his wife already hurt my baby. Imagine letting _them_ stay under my roof for two weeks. Absolutely not.”

“We can’t have the two week vacation in Highgarden! Please just talk to Aegon and let me celebrate it in Dragonstone. I’ll arrange everything. Cella please.” Renly begged once again.

“Ask Joffrey to celebrate it in Casterly Rock, or just do it in Storm’s end. My final answer is no.” Myrcella replied.

“He basically said to me _“If any of those filthy animals get in my home I’ll murder them one by one”_  we both know Joffrey doesn’t have any kind of empathy for the Starks or anyone who is not a Lannister or Marg. Please, please…” He said standing on his knees.

“Stand up. Renly don’t act as if you were a child. Even Lyall is more mature than you are.”

“Lyall is only a seven year old child, the only reason he doesn’t throw a tantrum is because you and Aegon make sure he is happy. Please Cella do it for your uncle.”

“Lyall has his bad days, trust me all his sweetness disappear quite fast when he is angry. For the gods Renly no!” She almost shouted.

“I know you don’t want Lyall to have any kind of contact with Robb or his kids but please.”

“Stop it. Go and annoy my mother.”

“That’s all I am asking you. Please!”  Renly shouted.

“I’ll tell Aegon about it… I’ll tell you something later. Don’t get your hopes up though.” The blonde haired woman warned.

“Thank you! I love you so much. This is why you are my favourite niece.” He stood up and hugged his niece.

“If Shireen hears what you just said, you’ll be in trouble.” Myrcella said leaving the hall to find Aegon.

 _Aegon is quite a tall man find him and Lyall should be easy._ Myrcella thought. Unfortunately for her, they were nowhere to be found. She looked for them in their bedroom, in the dance hall, main hall... When a cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Auntie Cella! Margaery gave me this new dress. It’s so lovely I like this one more. You like it?” The eleven year old Lannister happily said.

“I don’t like it… I love it! You look like a princess. You and Ly must take a picture together. Have you seen Lyall or Aegon?” The eldest blonde sweetly said.

“Uh, mmm. Yes I saw them. After the fight you had with that mean lady Lyall told me he was going to play with swords with uncle Aegon. Have you seen my golden roses all over my dress? I even have a crown! Auntie Cella there is something I need to talk about.” Lilian looked sadly at the floor.

“Lily, is everything alright? Did that stupid kid annoyed you more?”

“Let’s go to the swing sofa in the gardens. It’s a lovely place and daddy isn’t there.” Lily said holding his aunt’s hand leading her to the gardens.

“Auntie Cella this is a secret you can’t tell anyone.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“I don’t want Daddy to have babies with Margaery.”

“I thought you liked Margaery… Are you afraid he would love the baby more?” Myrcella sweetly asked.

“No, it’s not that. I love Margaery she is sweet and kind to me but…”

“But?”

“I want Daddy to have babies with my mommy. So we will look alike me and the baby.”

“Lily we’ve talked about your mother… She loved you very much but she had to leave. Joffrey and her won’t ever have babies together.”

“I know daddy hates her.”

“No, he doesn’t."

“I’ve heard him saying it… If he hates my mommy does that mean he hates me?” Lilian cried.

“What?! No! You are the person he loves the most. He doesn’t hate your mommy but he is angry. Talk to him about how you feel.”

“You are like a mommy to me auntie Cella. I love you.” She said hugging her aunt.

“You are like my own baby. Besides, I let you name my son. I didn’t even let Joff to choose his name. Not even your grandmother. Where does Lyall come from anyway?” She laughed.

“I’ve invited that name! ‘L’ is because we are Lannisters. ‘Y’ like great-uncle Tyrion because he is funny. ‘A’ because he was adorable when he was a baby, he was so fat and chubby. ‘LL’ because it sounded good.” Lilian explained.

“And I love this name more than anything in the world. Go to talk to Joffrey about how you feel.”

“I will… If he gets angry it will be your fault antie Cella.” The girl winked at her before disappearing among the crowd.

* * *

 

_Robb was not a morning person; in fact, he hated it waking up this early. Though waking up early meant seeing his beautiful angel wake up. With all her long hair messy from the night before, her baby skin and her eyes closed. Sleeping peacefully. He truly loved her._

_“I love you.” He whispered before kissing her._

_“I love you, too.” She smiled at him waking up._

_“How did you sleep?” He said kissing her once more before pulling her on top of him._

_“Like a baby. I was exhausted. Because of you.” Green eyes stared to blue ones._

_“Glad to hear that! Myrcella, do you want children?” The young wolf asked._

_“Yes! I want little red haired babies with your eyes and your curls. Those traits can’t be lost.” She laughed kissing him._

_“I want to have blonde haired little girls just like you. Without that bossy attitude, you have sometimes.” He smiled._

_“Hey I don’t have a bossy attitude!”_

_“You do but it’s alright. You are the most perfect human being I have ever meet. My beautiful golden queen.” Robb said lovingly._

_“Will you always love me, Robb?”_

_“Forever and Always. You are my girl, my queen, my everything.”_

_“And you are my beloved king, my lovely wolf.”_

_Their love was pure and passionate, they loved each other with all their hearts, they’ll always be together. Or so she thought.”_

* * *

 

“Mommy? You okay?” Lyall said looking at his mother who was thinking about something.

“Y-yes I am absolutely fine. Come here.” She smiled to him.

“Don’t lie to me mommy I know you since I was born. You can’t lie to me. If you want to cry mommy you can cry on my shoulder.” He said trying to make his mother better.

“I am fine baby, Lily told me you we’re with your father playing with those wooden swords you love so much. Did you had fun?” Myrcella said holding her tears.

“I had so much fun! But daddy won all the time! I tried really hard. Those stark kids say bad things about you mommy. I was going to hurt them, but then I thought that would make you sad so I just left!” The seven year old said proudly.

“I am proud of you baby.”

“I am not a baby I am seven already. I can stay up late when I don’t have school!” The curly haired boy said.

“You’ll always be my baby. My little baby.” She said with her arms around his little shoulders pulling him to her softy.

“Mommy you’re not fine. What can I do to make you happy again?” He sweetly whispered when he felt his mother was shaking under him.

“Just… Hug me.” She said hiding her face in her son’s neck while he hugged her.

“It’s okay mommy. I will always love you.” Lyall said rubbing her back.

“I love you too. You are the only thing I can’t live without. I’ll do anything for you to keep you happy and safe. No matter the cost.” She whispered.

“I will make you the happiest mommy in the world.”  He said before falling sleep.

“Lyall?”

She looked at her son who was peacefully sleeping with his little head on her chest and his little arms around her. It was getting cold but she couldn’t move and this dress was far to short for this wind but she couldn’t move because Lyall was asleep and she didn’t want to wake him up. When someone put his smoking long black jacket around her shoulders.

“I knew you were cold. Are you alright?” Aegon kissed her softy.

“It’s nothing just some memories from the past. And yes I am freezing but I can’t move. Lyall is growing up so fast.” She smiled at him.

“It’s almost midnight and you’ve been awake since 6 am we should go to sleep.”

“So were you.” The blonde woman replied.

“I’m used to that lack of sleep. I can only sleep if my beautiful wife is beside me.” He said taking Lyall from her without waking him up.

“Let’s go to sleep, it’s been a long day. An exhausting one.” Myrcella said kissing him leaving the gardens with her family.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Choices Seal Our Fates**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hello my dearest readers! As I’ve said on my last note this will be rewritten again. Everything will be different except for some details. I hope you all enjoy this story with these changes I’ve made.**

**And a special thanks to Dayton! Who helps me quite a lot!**

**Their ages: Aegon 37, Theon and Gendry 36, Robb and Jon 35, Ygritte and Talisa 34, Sansa 30, Joffrey and Myrcella 29, Margaery 28, Arya 26, Bran 24, Tommen 21, Rickon 17, Shireen 16.**

**Now the kids ages: Lily (Joffrey and Sansa’s daughter) 11, Lyall (Myrcella and Robb’s son) 7, Rickard and Wylla (Talisa and Robb’s Twins) 6, Edrick (Talisa’s eldest son) 15.**

**Cersei is Robert Renly and Stannis sister. So there’s no incest here. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood and a Lannister by soul. And Joffrey is not evil here, almost in every fic Joff is an ass but not this time!**

**The actor I had in mind for Aegon is Luke Evans or Bradley James (he is cute).  I just saw Dracula Untold and I thought Vlad and Ingeras (Rickon in got) were so cute together.  As for Myrcella just imagine a stunning green eyed blonde haired woman.**

**Also a very important thing Lyall has a OCD. (Some children had it also ^^) A sweet friend who also writes Robbcella stories helped me to understand it better ^^.**

**I’ll update “ _The Young Griff, The Bull and The Lion Princess”_ Soon (someday I’ll get inspired ^^)!**

**If you like it, hate it, comment it, Kudos, and bookmark it! And if you have ideas please let me know.**

* * *

 

“He doesn’t look at me the way he looks at her.” Talisa angrily said.

“Who?” The red haired young woman said.

“That blonde haired wicked little whore.”

“Are we talking about Cersei Lannister or Myrcella?” Sansa asked.

“Myrcella that damned woman threatened me! Edrick was only defending himself from that little bastard of hers and her dumb niece. Her little bastard insulted my twins, your brother’s children! Robb didn’t say anything to her.” The brunette spat.

“Your son was annoying Lilian, he threw his food all over her dress and made her cry. He pushed Lyall on the floor, the boy was only defending himself and his cousin. You even slapped the boy. Did you honestly thought Myrcella wouldn’t do anything about it?” Sansa replied.

“My children were victims of those Lannisters bastards. The girl has no mother; the boy is a spoiled little brat. But the funniest thing is he looks nothing like his father neither he looks like Myrcella.” Talisa whispered with disgust.

“Lilian mother is not your business; Lyall is not your business either. Just focus on your children.”

“How can I focus on my children when those beasts are hurting them? I have three kids two of them are Robb’s and soon we’ll have another child. Yet he doesn’t look at the me the way he looks at her, yet neither of my children look so alike him like that Lannister Targaryen hybrid. Sansa why can’t you see it? Aegon is white haired with violet eyes, Myrcella is golden haired with green eyes. Explain to me why that child is red haired with blue eyes the same deep blue eyes my husband has!” Talisa screamed.

“Is everything alright Talisa? Theon asked entering the room.

“Where is Robb?” She asked completely ignoring Theon.

“He was on the gardens with Cat.” Theon replied.

“It took you long to tell me.” Talisa venomously spat at him who only rolled his eyes. Knowing where her husband was, she went straight to talk to him. Leaving Theon and Sansa in the room alone.

“That woman is so annoying, for the last six fucking years she is made all of us miserable. Why on the seven did Robb forgave her when she cheated?” Theon whispered to Sansa.

“Maybe it’s because she is pregnant, those mood swings some women have it worse than others…” Sansa tried to defend her.

“Sure thing buddy believe that.” He sit on the table eating breakfast with Sansa.

Talisa spend half an hour looking for her husband when she finally spotted him on the first floor watching the gardens smiling at something while talking to his mother. However, when she got closer and watched why her husband was smiling she felt her blood boil.

There she was that damned woman playing with her little bastard in the gardens smiling at her son unknowingly Robb and Catelyn were watching. She seemed happy and the child too, their happiness made her sick.

“Talisa how was your morning?” Catelyn politely asked.

“It was fine. Robb why were you smiling?” Talisa stared at him suspiciously.

“It was nothing. Are you alright? Is something wrong with the baby?” Robb worriedly asked while rubbing softy her belly.           

“Yes, the baby is fine I just wanted to know why you weren’t with me when I woke up. What were you doing? _With who?”_

“Jon called me, I went and had breakfast with him. Why?”

“Because when I woke up you weren’t there with me, your wife. I had to dress our children all by myself while that stupid beast of yours is growling all the goddamn time! Meanwhile you’re here chatting with your mother and watching your ex and her son playing in the fucking garden.” Talisa end up screaming at Robb.

“I’ll always dress Wylla and Rickard you’re their mother it’s your duty to care of them too, Greywind is a direwolf and if he growls  means he is hungry or angry. You should take some tea and calm down.” The eldest Stark rolled his eyes tired of the situation. At the very beginning, he was ecstatic and happy about his wife’s third pregnancy but lately she has been jealous of everything and everyone who was around him, even his family members.

“I am fucking tired! I am tired of that blonde haired whore.” Talisa screamed loudly.

“Talisa shut up! Why are you talking about Myrcella now?!” Robb said protecting his ex-girlfriend while trying to calm his wife.

Unfortunately for Robb and Catelyn, most of the people around them heard what Talisa was saying _._ Even Myrcella and Lyall heard them from the gardens. The red-haired child stared at their direction before lifting middle finger to them.

“Stupid people.” The young boy whispered still with his finger up.

“Lyall don’t do that!” The blonde haired woman intertwined her hand with her son's before leaving the gardens.

“Look how rude that little bastard of hers is.” The brunette said.

Finally, Catelyn had enough of her daughter in law behaviour. “Stop this Talisa; you can’t keep acting like this. First, you hit her child and then you humiliate her in front of everyone. If you dislike Myrcella so much, why don’t you just ignore her at once! Instead of making all of us uncomfortable.”

That seemed to shut her at once and just left Catelyn and Robb all by themselves again.

“Aren’t you going to follow her?” The eldest red-haired woman whispered to her son.

“Why would I just to argue with her about the same thing all over again? Since she was six months pregnant she begun acting like this and after Renly’s wedding she has been insufferable. She was jealous of me talking to Sansa. Mother!” Robb said to his mother walking towards the main hall.

The first thing Catelyn realised when she entered the main hall was the fact that the red-haired child was sitting in a chair with an angry little face, his arms crossed and his eyes were red and puffy despise that he had gorgeous eyes a mixture between sky blue and icy blue. He remained her of when Robb and little Rickon when they were children.

“Mother, I’m going to see father.” Robb said before leaving the main hall.

“Mommy, I have to wash my hands. I need to leave this chair.” Lyall cried.

“You don’t leave until you think about what you’ve done.” Myrcella scolded him.

“Mommy my hands are dirty. They are dirty! I will get sick and you’ll get sick again. I have to wash them.” He cried but he was still sitting on the chair as his mother told him.

“Lyall we talked about this…”

“I know you’ll give me a golden star if I don’t wash my hands many times a day. But they are dirty, really dirty! Why did you stopped loving me?” The seven year old showed his little clean hands to his mother.

“You don’t have to worry about me I am fine. No one is going to get hurt I promise you. I am only scolding you because you to be a polite sweet boy and I don’t want you to show your middle finger to every person who is mean to you.” Myrcella sweetly replied.

“I thought about it mommy. It was a wrong thing to do. Can I go wash my hands now?” He whispered touching his mother’s long blonde curls.

“Do you want to paint or play with the wooden swords with your father?” She tried to distract her son from washing his hands all over again.

Luckily for her the distraction tactic worked and the young red-haired child replied. “I don’t want to play with father now. I don’t want to see the mean lady again and neither her stupid kids. They’re mean.”

“I know they are mean to us, but please don’t listen to them. You are my sweet and lovely boy and I don’t want you to lower yourself to their level. Once you see Catelyn apologize.”

“Who is Catelyn? I want my book and my crayons otherwise I can’t paint.” Lyall asked her.

“She is the red haired lady who is always besides Robb and Eddard. Your book and crayons are in my room wait here while I get them.” Myrcella said standing up.

“Mommy wait!” He grabbed her hand before she could leave.

“Yes baby?”

“I like some Starks. I think Jean is nice. Can I please take a picture with her?” The seven year old begged.

“Jean? Who’s Jea-… Her name is not Jean her name is Sansa.” Myrcella corrected.

“No, mommy she has superpowers she is an X-men. Lily has told me everything about her! I like her mommy she is really pretty.” Lyall replied innocently.

“Sansa is a beautiful woman there’s no way anyone can deny it. But Jean is a character from a movie and some comics Lyall. Her real name is Sansa.”

“You’ll come soon? Can you give your phone so I can take a picture with Jean?” He asked.

“I’ll come as fast as I can. Be polite when you ask her. Okay?” She said giving her phone to him.

“I’ll be mommy! I love you.” He kissed his mother cheek.

“Be careful alright? If anything happens your uncle Tommen is the room go to him.” She kissed his red-haired curls before leaving him in the hall.

Lyall was nervous thinking of how he should talk to Jean. He wanted her to like him and take a picture with her. He shyly walked towards Jean or how his mother calls her Sansa. She was talking with a smaller brown haired woman and the eldest red haired lady from before. Also two men just came beside them a tall old man and the one Lyall dislikes the most Robb. But still he bravely walked towards them and lightly touched Sansa’s arm making her smile at him sweetly.

“Hi Lyall.” Sansa sweetly said.

“You…you know my name Jean? Did you read my mind?” The boy excitedly said to his favourite superhero who let out a sweet laugh.

“Aye, I wish I could read minds. Unfortunately I can’t read minds. But I heard your mother call your name.”

“My mommy keeps saying to me your name is Sansa but that’s impossible cause you’re Jean Grey. Oh and a princess, Lily always makes me to watch that movie. But I like superhero movies more!” He sweetly replied.

“Your mom is right my name is Sansa, but if you want you can call me Jean. Do you want to sit with me?” Sansa asked to the little boy who immediately jumped beside her and Catelyn.

“You must be wondering who these people are. Do you want me to present them to you?” She continued talking when the boy nodded.

“This one is my little sister Arya, this is my mother Catelyn and this is my father Eddard but everyone calls him Ned and this is my eldest brother Robb.” Sansa finished.

“Nice to meet all of you.” He politely replied.

“Likewise young man.” Eddard smiled at the child.

“Except you, I don’t like you.” He said pointing at Robb.

“Why do you dislike me so much?” Robb asked staring at the child.

“You are mean, your children are mean, your wife is really, really mean. My mom was so angry when she slapped me. My grandma and my grandpa had to calm her she was furious.” Lyall explained.

“I am sorry for what my wife and her son did it wasn’t a nice thing to do.” Robb apologized to the kid.

“Lyall what happened before? Why were you crying?” Catelyn sweetly asked to the young boy.

“Because my mommy was scolding me. She get’s bossy and angry sometimes. I don’t like her when she is angry with me.” He whispered.

“My mom is scary when she is angry too. Why was Myrcella scolding you?” Arya smiled and the child smiled back.

“I showed my middle finger to him, to Robb.” Lyall confessed.

Hearing that made Arya laugh aloud. “Why did you do that?”

“I already told you, his wife is mean. She was calling my mommy nasty things. My mommy loves me, she is good she is the best mother in the whole world. And his wife and his stupid children insult her I heard them.” Lyall said angrily staring at Robb again.

“Your mother is the most amazing and wonderful woman I’ve ever meet. You’re right it wasn’t nice what Talisa or my children said about her. And I apologize for their behaviour.” Robb kneeled in front of the young boy.

“It’s okay. it wasn’t nice from me what I did I am sorry Catelyn.” Lyall smiled at her who smiled at him.

 “It’s all forgiven sweet child.” Catelyn whispered to him.

“Jean can you take a picture with me? Pretty please.” The boy gave his best puppy face. The one he uses when he wants to sleep late and watch movies with his mother.

“Of course I will! You’re so adorable you look just like…” Sansa stopped on her tracks before finishing her sentence.

“Like who Jean?” He innocently asked.

“No one just forget it. Robb could you please take the picture?” Sansa said staring at her mother who was thinking the same thing.

“This is my mommy’s phone be careful. Are your hands clean?” Lyall asked before giving the phone to Robb.

“Yes my hands are clean.” Robb said.

When Robb grabbed Myrcella’s phone the first thing he noticed was the screen wallpaper, she was wearing a pale brown winter coat with dark leather gloves. He couldn’t see most part of her face because her curtain of golden curls covered her face except her lips and chin. She was pressing a sweet kiss to her son on his forehead with her hands on Lyall’s face. He looked really handsome too, with a grey jacket with a hood and a black sweater that also had another hood and dark blue jeans with grey converse shoes. He was staring at her smiling with his arms around her legs. They looked adorable. That’s all Robb could think about.

Seeing her son staring at the screen for almost five full minutes worried Catelyn who lightly touched Robb’s shoulder. “Are you alright Robb?”

“Aye, I apologize. Smile Lyall.” He laughed when he saw Lyall giving a full smile to with his hands around Sansa’s neck.

“Done. You two look great!” Robb said giving back Myrcella’s phone to Lyall.

“Yes! You’ll see Jean Lilian will be so jealous when she sees it.” The red haired boy proudly said.

“Your cousin?”

“Yes! She is your fan! She always made us watch all your movies!”

“That’s nice I hope she likes them.”

“She does a lot! We play games like Knights, dragons and Queens. My mommy, my dad and my uncles play a lot too. I take many pictures of it. Do you want to see them Jean?” Lyall said happily looking his mother’s phone to locate the pictures.

Eventually he showed a picture where Joffrey and Aegon were dressed as dragons. The Targaryen man was a black dragon while the Lannister man was a red dragon both of them were on the floor. Lilian was dressed with a white dress and a little crown and Myrcella was dressed exactly the same both of the girls were hugging Lyall who was wearing an armour with a purple cape with a wooden sword.

“See Jean this is my favourite sword. My daddy gave it to me when we first meet when I was two. But my mom didn’t let me play with it until I was five.” He explained to them.

“Lyall when you were born?” Robb asked the child nervously.

“24th of December! Oh no, that stupid woman again. Look my mommy came back. Bye!” Lyall said hugging Sansa and Catelyn before leaving.

“Robbie? What did that brat want?” Talisa hissed with disgust.

“Don’t you ever call him or his mother anything disrespectful ever again. If you excuse I have to talk to someone.” Robb said standing up walking towards Myrcella and Lyall when Talisa grabbed his arm roughly.

“You’re not leaving until I tell you so.” His wife spat angrily.

“I can do whatever I want. You’re my wife not my mother.” He gave her a look full of anger and got free from her grasp leaving his wife speechless.

Robb didn’t know how to feel, the last time he and Myrcella made love was in April eight years ago which means Lyall could be his. The boy looked just like him when he was a child, same hair, same eyes _he even had the same smile! His smile!_ Then the fact Myrcella and Aegon started to date when Lyall was two, which it meant he wasn’t the father.

Walking towards the table where Myrcella and Lyall were he couldn’t help but feel his blood boil. If this was her… _Their_ son what right did she had to hide Lyall from him?  He didn’t understand why would she ever do such a thing. She was talking sweetly to her… Their son who was painting the book and putting all the crayons in order from the palest colour to the darkest. It seemed rather odd to him but he didn’t said a thing about Lyall’s obsession from cleaning his hands and putting his colour in order.

“Myrcella.” Robb coldly said.

“Robb. Is everything alright?” She asked him but she already knew he was furious for some reason.

“Funny you ask me that. When were you going to tell me?” He spat angrily at her.

“You want to paint with us Robb?” The red haired child replied.

That seemed to calm him. “I would love too.”

“What is going on with you Robb?” Myrcella whispered to him.

“You could at least tell me we had a child.” Robb whispered furiously at her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Choices Seal Our Fates**

**Chapter 5:**

**Hello my dearest readers! As I’ve said on my last note this will be rewritten again. Everything will be different except for some details. I hope you all enjoy this story with these changes I’ve made.**

**Their ages: Aegon 37, Theon and Gendry 36, Robb and Jon 35, Ygritte and Talisa 34, Sansa 30, Joffrey and Myrcella 29, Margaery 28, Arya 26, Bran 24, Tommen 21, Rickon 17, Shireen 16.**

**Now the kids ages: Lily (Joffrey and Sansa’s daughter) 11, Lyall (Myrcella and Robb’s son) 7, Rickard and Wylla (Talisa and Robb’s Twins) 6, Edrick (Talisa’s eldest son) 15.**

**Cersei is Robert Renly and Stannis sister. So there’s no incest here. Cersei is a Baratheon by blood and a Lannister by soul. And Joffrey is not evil here, almost in every fic Joff is an ass but not this time!**

**The actor I had in mind for Aegon is Luke Evans or Bradley James (he is cute).  I just saw Dracula Untold and I thought Vlad and Ingeras (Rickon in got) were so cute together.  As for Myrcella just imagine a stunning green eyed blonde haired woman.**

**Also a very important thing Lyall has a OCD. (Some children had it also ^^) A sweet friend who also writes Robbcella stories helped me to understand it better ^^.**

**Happy new year !!!!!!!!!!!^^**

**PS: 80 kudos in 4 chapters is just so freaking epic! Glad to see so many people liking this story. ^^**

**If you like it, hate it, comment it, Kudos, and bookmark it! And if you have ideas please let me know.**

* * *

 

“What are you whispering mommy?” Lyall asked curiously.

“Nothing! Let’s just keep painting.” Myrcella replied rather fast smiling nervously at him.

“Okay! Look this is Ser pounce junior and this is Greywind the direwolf!” The seven year old explained.

“Greywind the direwolf? You’ve seen him?” Robb asked.

“Seen him? Does he exist? I just drawn him. He is grey and it’s a really windy day that’s why his name is Greywind. It’s a creature from the stories my mommy tells me before going to sleep. In the Wolfswood there used to be direwolves protecting the castle and Winterfell but then bad people hunted them down and now there are no more direwolves, now we only have wolves. You’re from Winterfell shouldn’t you know about them?” The young boy pointed at the Grey direwolf he just painted.

For a moment Robb thought about what could had been. Myrcella and Lyall both of them were talking about his favourite story she tells him every night. They looked just perfect. It was obvious for him the fact she loved her son and Lyall loved her. She was angry at him but as long as their son was there she would keep acting as if nothing happened between them. “What if I told you Greywind does exist? Do you want to see him?”

When Robb mentioned Greywind did exist Lyall’s eyes lightened up and stopped painting. Staring at Robb and then at Myrcella before happily replying. “Can we go to see Greywind?! Please mommy.”

“Well. I would love too but I am sure Robb is _busy_ with his wife. _Right Robb?_ ” Myrcella said trying to make Robb leave them. He felt her anger especially when she mentioned his wife.                  

“No, I’m not. Luckily for us she is resting.” Robb replied staring at his ex-girlfriend who was clearly furious at him. _Good, that makes us even._ Robb thought.   

“Mommy please, please.” Lyall said giving him his best puppy dog eyes trying to convince his mother.

“Lyall, my sweet boy. When will you understand your puppy eyes don’t work with me?” The blond haired woman laughed when she saw her son’s surprised face.

“But Why? It’s works with daddy and grandpa Jaime! It doesn’t work with grandma though.” The boy raised his right eyebrow and started suspiciously his mother who laughed once again.

“Of course it does work with Aegon, he spoils you far too much. That’s why he let you wear the Captain America shirt. Isn’t it?”

“Aye it is! He didn’t let me wear it! But then I gave the puppy face just like Lilian taught me. Then he said yes.” Lyall proudly said.

“Lilian taught you that… I must have a chat with her later.” She said to her son.

“Uncle Tommen taught Lily how to do the face and he told her it was you who taught uncle Tommen the puppy face. So technically this is all fault mommy.”

“Betrayed by my younger brother, my niece and then my son. That’s sad I think I might cry.” She pouted.

“What? No, mommy please don’t cry I love you.” The curly haired boy stood up and hugged his mother pressing his face to her neck.

“We still don’t understand sarcasm. Do we?” She whispered sweetly to him.

“Myrcell-“

“Cella, Ly! Grandma wants to talk to you. What are you doing talking to a Stark?” The eleven year old girl interrupted Robb before he could finish his sentence.

“His name is Robb and he has a direwolf called Greywind!” Lyall explained.

“So what? I’ve seen the direwolves in the gardens they’re just wolves but bigger. Dad doesn’t like them.” The young girl shot a glare of disgust very much the same way Joffrey looks at everyone who last name is Stark.

“But they’re not wolves, _they’re direwolves_. That means they are special!”

“No they aren’t.”

“Yes, they are!”

“No.”

“And I say yes!”

“Stop acting like a child Ly. You’re seven already.”

“I am a child I am supposed to be childish.”                                              

Before the youngest Lannister children could continue arguing Robb decided to interrupt them. “Your cousin said you loved Sansa. She is here if you want to take a picture or something with her.”

Lilian stared at him with disgust and completely ignored him. “Cella I talked with dad about it. We’re fine it’s okay if my future siblings don’t look so much like me.”

“I told you everything will be fine. You’ll always be his little princess.” The eldest blonde replied.

“What siblings?” Lyall asked.

“Margaery and dad will have babies, Ly.”

“When?”

“After daddy and Marg get married in three months! We must pic the perfect dress together Cella. And your suit Ly I was thinking about a black one with black flowers and a red shirt!” Lilian exclaimed.

“No, girls are annoying with clothes and flowers I won’t go. I’ll stay with my daddy.”

Robb felt sick every time Lyall mentioned Aegon as his father. Aegon wasn’t his father, _he was._ From the moment he saw Lyall he felt a connection he didn’t feel with anyone of his children which was _very strange._ When his twins were born was one the happiest days of his life two beautiful brown haired healthy babies, but he didn’t feel such a strong connection as he does with Lyall. Maybe it was because Myrcella is the love his life or because Lyall is his firstborn son. He wasn’t sure, but if there was something Robb knew it was the fact he won’t stop until Lyall was declared to be his son, _a Stark,_ his firstborn and heir when he grows up. However, he must take a DNA test to be one hundred percent sure.

“What will you do when auntie Cella and Aegon have babies?” Lilian asked.

“She won’t have more babies.” The red haired boy angrily replied.

“Yes she will. Cella is a very pretty woman and she is married already. I am sure she will have babies soon with uncle Aegon.” Lilian poked him.

“NO, she will not. I am her only baby me and only me! I was with mommy long before I’ve meet daddy and she always tells me she loves me more than anyone. That means she doesn’t need more babies. I am her baby since I was born!” Lyall screamed at her.

“And the babies won’t look like you. I mean Cella is golden haired like almost every Lannister but you, also her eyes are green while yours are blue, _a very deep blue._ Aegon is white haired and his eyes are violet. So your siblings won’t look like you. Daddy explained me how genetics work.” The blonde haired girl replied.

“Enough.” Robb sternly said.

“Enough what? A stupid Stark like you won’t tell me when I should stop talking. Why are you talking to him again, Auntie Cella?”

“Honestly I ask myself that question every second for the last hour.” She gave Robb a fake smile which he returned.        

“I am her baby and that’s it. Right mommy?”

“Yes, Ly. You’re my only baby and you’ll always be.”

“I love you mommy.” He hugged her once again.

“I love you too baby.” Myrcella returned the hug.

“Ly, do you want to see Iron man?” Lilian asked.

“YES!” He excitedly replied.

“But then we watch Enchanted.” Lilian said.

“Again? We’ve seen that movie where Jean is a princess thousands of times! Alright…But Iron man first.”

“Sure! Margaery bought pink popcorn! Also in the cinema there are no stupid children like his allowed in the room! Daddy told me.”

“My children are not stupid. Learn some manners girl.” Robb scolded her.

“Your children are the ones who should learn them.” Myrcella spat.

“My dad is right after all, Starks are nothing but filthy animals. Anyways Ly let’s go before he and his stupid family try to hurt us again.” Lilian extended her hand to Lyall and they both left hand in hand leaving the adults by themselves.

“We have so many things to talk about. Cella you have so many things to explain.” He furiously said.

“What on the seven _fucking gods_ do you want from me?” Myrcella replied equally as furious as him.

“Why did you fucking abandoned me and hid the fact you were pregnant?”

“Wait, what?” Myrcella dumbfounded said.

“The question is quite simple Myrcella.” His words were as cold as ice.

“I did told you I was pregnant, I did wanted to be with you. Now you act like the victim here, when you’re the one who cheated on me, when you the one told me you didn’t want me to have our child.”

He stared at her in awe, not believing a word she just said. “Don’t lie to me Myrcella. If you wanted to leave me that’s alright. But what fucking right you think you had to not tell me you were having my child?”   

“Now I am a liar.” She let out an angry laugh, tapping her fingers to the table. “Wonderful. Because it’s every 22 year old girl fantasy being pregnant and raise a child all by herself.” Myrcella sarcastically said.

“Myrcella answer the question. Now.” He hissed.

“I did told you, you fucking idiot. You cheated on me, I remember your exact words were _“That thing can’t be born, I can’t have a child with a Lannister. Look you are hot but I am not stupid that little thing growing inside of you must die. It is not mine anyways”_ But even after that I still had faith in you, they day Lyall was born I called you! I called you at least 30 times and got no fucking reply. I was giving birth to your child waiting for you just to make an act of presence there. Meanwhile you were delighting yourself with all that Volantis has to offer.”  Her voice broke at the end, her eyes were watery she was going to cry at any second. But she was a lioness, the only daughter of Cersei Lannister, she won’t cry in front of him. _He already humiliated me enough those last eight years._ She bitterly thought.

His Tully blue eyes stared at her Lannister green ones. There was so much pain in her eyes. He wanted to scream at her, he was furious, his anger almost blinded him, _almost_. But when he saw her face, her beautiful face he fell in love years ago, holding her tears as best as she could. All he wanted to do was to hug her, _kiss her,_ protect her… His gaze softened. “I love you more than anything. Loved, I loved you.” He immediately corrected himself. “You were my fiancé, all I wanted was to marry you. To have a family with you. How could you possibly think I’ve ever said such horrible things to you? Myrcella you’ve always known how much I wanted children. I would never ever make you do such a horrible thing, killing our child, never. Never.”

“But you did, it was your voice, it was you. You keep playing the martyr but you are the predator. I called you more than a thousand times, I sent you pictures of Lyall from the first day of his life until his first day of school. And guess what. I’ve never got a reply.”  She let her tears fall unable to hold herself anymore.

Robb immediately pressed his hand softy to her pale cheek drying her tears away. Her eyes were closed when she felt his cold hand, Robb always had cold hands and feet but she didn’t care about it because hers were always warm they were made for each other, caressing her softy. Once Myrcella opened her now red eyes saw how close he was, she felt nervous, scared even. She did the first thing crossed her mind which was keep as much distance as she could between them so she pushed him away and left the hall as fast as she could. Leaving him standing there by himself.

She walked as fast as she could towards her bedroom. When she finally managed to get in there, she closed the door and lay down on the bed finally crying, muffling her cries with the pillow. She was so exhausted and confused. Eventually she fell asleep, hiding her face in the pillow.

Cersei Lannister was a successful woman, she had everything people would kill for. She was one of the most beautiful women alive, she was smart, she had a handsome husband who was completely in love with her, three perfect children and being part of the most powerful house on the Seven Kingdoms.

But if there was something Cersei Lannister always knew was the fact that red-haired people wasn’t trustworthy even less if their last name is Stark. First with Sansa, that stupid brat she hated her from the moment she saw her, but Myrcella became her friend, so to keep her daughter happy she had to act to look as if she could stand her, _which she actually couldn’t._ Then the worst possible thing happened, Joffrey fell in love with her. Even worse she got pregnant. Then she left the very same day she gave birth. Cersei was actually pleased when Sansa left, her son already broke up with her moths prior the Lilian’s birth. She felt bad for her first grandchild, not having a mother was hard but Lilian had Myrcella and her.

However the red-haired man she hated the most that was none other than Robb Stark. Her daughter was always been so perfect from the moment she came to this world alongside her twin. When she was 13 she had a huge crush on Robb which was obvious to everyone but the Stark fool. When her daughter turned 16 she had her first boyfriend the Martell boy. Cersei was glad, not that she liked Trystane but that meant her daughter will finally get over her crush for the Young wolf. But then once she was 18 she broke up with the Martell boy. Then she started to date no other but Robb Stark even after everything Sansa did.

To his credit Robb seemed to be in love with her daughter and she was happier than she’s ever been. But when she was 22 she came back to Casterly Rock crying and telling her he cheated on her. Then she dropped the bomb she was pregnant. Cersei was sure those bastards planed it all to destroy the Lannisters. That filthy animal tore her heart apart as if it was a piece of paper. Her daughter was the one who got it worst, she barely slept, barely ate a single thing and if she did she would puke it the worst part was the crying, she spend those nine months trying to call that bastard. But then her second grandchild, her first grandson Lyall was born after 23 hours of seeing her daughter in pain. However luckily for Myrcella and everyone around her she started to move on with her life from the moment Lyall was born. Her daughter was an excellent mother, she spend as much time as she could with Lyall even if she was exhausted.

Then she meet the Dragon boy, Cersei didn’t like Aegon either but he was the least hateable of the three of them. But Myrcella stopped believing in men she had to convince her daughter to go out with the Dragon boy. Even then it took Myrcella seven months to start a relationship with Aegon and she didn’t let him to meet Lyall until he was two and Myrcella trusted him enough. Lyall loved Aegon and she seemed happy with Aegon. But if there was something a mother knew was her daughter’s feelings. She loved the Dragon boy, but not as much as she loved that bastard wolf.

Her daughter was nowhere to be found and Lyall was with Lilian, Joffrey and Aegon. Knowing her daughter _, which she did._ That meant she was in her bedroom, she knocked a couple of times which got no answer so she asked to an employee to open the door. That’s when she saw her daughter sleeping with her face hidden in the pillows. Cersei sat down and looked at Myrcella carefully caressing her.

“Myrcella, wake up.” Cersei whispered.

“Mother? What time is it? I must have fallen sleep.” Myrcella said siting on the bed.

“What happened between you and Robb?” Cersei asked.

“He said some things that made no sense but..” Myrcella’s eyes were watery again.

“But?”

“It hurts mom, I feel as if I was a failure, I always looked up for someone who loves me as much as dad loves you. And when I finally had him he just broke me. And now he is saying he didn’t do it, he says he didn’t cheated, he denies everything. What did that woman had I didn’t?” The young Lannister women said hugging her mother.

“He denies everything because he is a bastard. You’re not a failure, you’re brilliant. You’re on top of the company and an amazing mother. I am proud of you. You’re not some weak whore like that Talisa woman.” Instead of comforting her it only made her cry harder.

“I’ve spend eight years without him. When I thought I was strong and happy he only needed five minutes to make me cry like a baby. I’m weak.”

“You’re not. Robb Stark is nothing but a coward. A coward who is married to some stupid whore who hates me for reason.” Cersei explained.

“She hates you too? I think that Volantis woman hates everyone who is blonde.” Myrcella laughed through her tears.

“You’re afraid.”

“Terrified. Lyall is my reason to wake up and do everything I do. Sometimes it’s painful to see his eyes, I feel as if Robb was staring back at me. But… He is all that matters to me. When he first talked, waked, went to school… Those little moments are everything to me. And I know Robb will try to take him away from me.”

“Myrcella we’re Lannisters, Lyall will stay with you. Besides you have the Dragon boy by your side.”

“Lyall’s OCD is getting better, he doesn’t wash his hands to the point of bruises. He is doing really good progress if he goes with Robb, the bitch of his wife and his little bastards my baby will lose it. If Robb tells him he is his father Lyall progress will stop, he would be in shock and in pain.” The blonde woman told her mom.

“If you tell him first he’ll be fine.”

“What do I do mother? You want me to tell him. Lyall your father cheated on me, he didn’t want you to be born and eight years later he denies everything. How you want me to explain that to my sweet boy.”

“We’ll do it together then.” Cersei assured.

What they didn’t know was that Lyall heard everything they just said. He was hiding behind the door to scare his grandmother. It seems he was the one in shock now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Thank you so much everyone for the lovely comments, bookmarks and Kudos. 4 chapters and 80 kudos WHOA! ^^ Let's see if we can reach 100 kudos before the story ends! ^^


End file.
